defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacht van de Lange Messen
In de Nacht van de Lange Messen (30 juni 1934) werd de hele top van de SA, het partijleger van de Duitse Nazi-partij NSDAP, vermoord door de SS van Heinrich Himmler. Dit onder verschillende voorwendselen: het zouden homo's zijn, of men zou samengezworen hebben tegen Adolf Hitler. Redenen Sommigen denken dat Hitler in werkelijkheid de burgerij en de top van de Reichswehr zou willen verzekeren dat het socialistische luik van het nationaal-socialisme niet tot uitvoering gebracht zou worden. Adolf Hitler vertrouwde het tamelijk ongeregelde zootje dat de SA was niet te erg. De ambities van Ernst Röhm om het partijleger in de totalitaire nazi-staat ook het landsleger te maken, zinden zowel Hitler, als de legertop van de Reichswehr niet. Röhm zag de nazipartij als een soort politieke tak van de SA, hooguit gelijkwaardig maar niet ondergeschikt. Hitler en de partij zagen daarentegen de SA als de paramilitaire vleugel van de partij, die Hitler gehoorzaamheid verschuldigd was. De taak van de SA was intimidatie van tegenstanders en bescherming van nazi's. Nu deze tegenstanders verdwenen waren, had Hitler de SA niet meer nodig. De SA was bovendien al vele malen groter dan de Reichswehr, en kende een harde kern fulltime soldaten. Daarnaast doken in de SA, naast de gebruikelijke boksbeugels en ploertendoders, ook revolvers en andere vuurwapens op. Röhm was bovendien met zijn SA een vertegenwoordiger van de socialistische vleugel van de beweging. Veel SA-mannen waren werkloos of waren dat geweest. Bovendien konden SA-mannen zelfs nu de NSDAP aan de macht was moeilijk aan werk komen. Omdat ze een slechte reputatie hadden, wilden werkgevers hen vaak niet aannemen. Binnen de SA heerste dan ook weerzin tegen industrielen, bankiers en de gevestigde orde. Hitler zag daarentegen meer in een samenwerking met het establishment, en wilde kopstukken als Schacht, Thyssen en Krupp niet van zich vervreemden. Kortom: Röhm en zijn SA vertoonden tekenen van eigenzinnigheid en werden te machtig, waardoor ze een potentieel gevaar waren. Hitler verkoos de gedisciplineerde, geoefende Reichswehr met talentvolle leiders als Heinz Guderian boven de ongecontroleerde knokploeg die de SA was. Hiertoe werd in de lente van 1934 een officieuze deal met het leger gesloten, toen bleek dat de oude president Paul von Hindenburg stervende was. De liquidaties Röhm en een aantal andere SA-leiders werden gearresteerd toen ze bijeen waren voor een bijeenkomst. Röhm werd uit bed gelicht, waar hij overigens met een schandknaap van de Hitlerjugend zou zijn aangetroffen. Dit werd later een van Hitlers beschuldigingen tegen Röhm, hoewel Hitler al langer bekend was met diens seksuele voorkeur en hier nooit een probleem van maakte. Röhm werd in een cel opgesloten met een revolver, in de hoop dat hij zelfmoord zou plegen. Röhm riep: "Als Adolf me dood wil hebben, moet hij me zelf maar neerschieten!" Hierop drongen SS'ers zijn cel binnen en schoten hem dood. Velen werden in de (voormalige) kadettenschool van Berlijn-Lichterfelde doodgeschoten. De meesten, niet wetende wat er gaande was, waren overtuigd dat ze slachtoffer waren van een (communistische) staatsgreep, en stierven met de woorden "Heil Hitler" op de lippen. Er zijn bronnen die uitgaan van een vervalsing uitgedacht door Reinhard Heydrich om Röhm opzettelijk met valse documenten te compromitteren en zo uit te schakelen. Bij de bestorming van het hotel waar Röhm verbleef, zou ook Adolf Hitler zelf persoonlijk aanwezig zijn geweest. De Führer met zijn aanhang zocht het kamernummer en vervolgens stormde men binnen. De verbaasde Röhm zag aan zijn bed Adolf Hitler zelf staan die schreeuwde: "Eruit!". Röhm werd vervolgens opgepakt en naar een gevangenis afgevoerd. Overigens werden er niet alleen SA'ers vermoord, maar ook politieke tegenstanders van Hitler, zoals generaal Kurt von Schleicher. De rancuneuze Hitler liet zelfs oude tegenstanders van de coup van 1923 oppakken. Gevolgen De Generale Staf van de Reichswehr dacht met deze zet een concurrent te hebben uitgeschakeld, en Hitler voor hun karretje te hebben gespannen. Hitler bleek echter het leger voor zijn karretje te hebben gespannen, en dwong de eigenzinnige legertop tot onvoorwaardelijke volledige gehoorzaamheid. Zo werd het leger als Deutsche Wehrmacht het enige niet-genazificeerde instituut in het Derde Rijk, al werd de eed op de Führer direct bij de oprichting in 1934 na de dood van Rijkspresident Paul von Hindenburg ingevoerd. Later zou Hitler wel de uitbouw van de Waffen-SS starten, dat langzaam de Wehrmacht moest vervangen als gedisciplineerde legermacht. Dit proces werd nooit voltooid, omdat de oorlog eindigde. Trivia De term Nacht van de Lange Messen wordt vaak metaforisch gebruikt als een vereniging, regime of partij een interne afrekening houdt. Toen bijvoorbeeld in 1962 de Britse premier Harold MacMillan zijn halve kabinet naar huis stuurde, sprak de pers van de nacht der lange messen. Een van de bekendste films waarin de Nacht van de Lange Messen voorkomt is La caduta degli dei van Luchino Visconti. Externe Links * Verslag over de Nacht * Uitgebreid verslag Categorie:Nazi-Duitsland Categorie:SS Categorie:SA